


Heart Full of Loss

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, imagine prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: How did Negan come to be the way he is?





	Heart Full of Loss

  


Imagine being a demon who fell for John Winchester, and helping him break out of hell so he can start over. But you have to go back and hide all traces of him–that includes wiping his memory. You drop to visit this charismatic man every so often, admiring how he’s gotten along and started over. And especially how he’s managed to stay out of trouble. One day John (now Negen) approaches you and asks you out to drink. You accept, and later drinks turns into kissing, and kissing turns into “Let’s go to my place.”

The problem is, the more he sees you, the more he starts to remember his past. He can’t remember who he really is, but there’s traces. You accidentally call him John while he has you turning until putty against a wall, and he has to push away. He paces the room, his back turned towards you. When he finally faces you again, rather than a face full of anger at being called by someone else’s name, you find that he’s fighting to keep tears at bay as he quietly asks, “Mary?”

He’s so hopeful, so overjoyed. But all you can do is stare him down blankly. “No, she’s gone…”

That is the night John Winchester dies completely. That is the night the broken, sociopathic Negen starts to take his place. By the time the zombies take over, you’re the one to thank for the order and joy Negen takes in his methods. They always said everyone has a little devil on their shoulder telling them to do things they know are wrong. You just made it easier for him to not even consider the good. If only he had remembered his sons…


End file.
